Monster Madness
by Dani222
Summary: When a pair of twins get left home alone by their parents for six weeks they thought of it as a boring six weeks pack with the usual eating, sleeping, looking after dogs things they usually did. However that idea quickly went to hell, and now they're stuck with the last people that you'd ever want to stay with. Oh, and did I mention that those people are serial killers?
1. Chapter 1 - Home Alone

Chapter 1 – Home Alone

Home alone; No parents, no annoying siblings, full independence and the entire house to yourself for the entirety of six, god sent weeks.

Every teenagers dream right? Well, it would have been for me if I wasn't so god damn bored after just a few hours of being left at home.

Mom and dad had left me and my twin Erica to go on some cruise the second we got back from school and shortly after that Erica left to hang out at some random friend's house so, needless to say, entertainment was limited.

Yeah, not how you'd expect a story to start but this is where everything went to hell.

With a deep sigh I leaned back against the window and took a bite out of the apple I had earlier taken to tossing up into the air.

I swung my legs back and forth against the edge of the counter lazily and momentarily glanced down at the dogs, three fluffy Chihuahuas , who in turn stared longingly at the apple that I held in my hand.

With another sigh I shrugged.

So much for healthy eating.

I tossed the apple over to the dog box, expecting them to catch it, however within seconds a large fluffy blur dove up and latched onto the red fruit.

That blur was none other than Tilly, the double decker dog.

With a muffled triumphant bark said Chihuahua scurried off with the apple in her mouth, leaving us watching in confusion and surprise.

Seconds later her mom, Angel, sprinted after, barking angrily at her daughter, followed slowly by the oldest of the three Misty.

With a groan I pushed myself off of the counter and decided that some TV could help ease my severe case of boredom.

I trudged through the house into the living room where I spotted my favourite fuzzy blanket lounging across the sofa and I felt a grin rise to my face.

I grabbed the TV remote from the side and pounced onto the blanket where I took to burrito-ing myself with the material.

With a content sigh at the comfort and warmth it offered I turned on the TV and snuggled into the fabric.

I clicked channel one and pulled a disgusted face when a cooking show popped up, showing what looked like some deformed spinach lasagne.

I clicked to the next channel to get rid of the monstrosity however nothing interesting was on.

*Click* Nothing.

*Click* Nothing.

*Click* Nothing.

This went on for a few minutes before I clicked onto Youtube with a bored sigh.

Scanning through the recommended videos I found a cheek splitting grin rise to my face as I clicked onto a one hour montage of various gaming youtubers.

As the video went on it showed many familiar youtubers laughing, screaming and joking their ways through the games that they were playing, causing me to laugh along with them as I felt my boredom wash away for the time being.

The phone suddenly rang and I groaned in irritation, unwillingly un-curling myself from my burrito cocoon.

I strode angrily over to the phone and coughed to right my voice before answering.

"Hello?" I asked in a monotone voice; however the only reply I received were screams and the sound of something smashing.

"DANI!" a familiar voice yelled and I face palmed.

"What's the matter now Erica? I asked, un-amused by her antics.

"Nothing! Just-!"

*BOOOOOM!*

An explosion suddenly drowned out her voice from somewhere in the background.

"-Listen, I'm gonna be home late so expect me back by…..10…tomorrow"

"Wait, why?" I asked, however another familiar voice cut her off.

"Get back here you little-!"

"Bye Dani!"

*Click*

I stared at the phone in silence for about a minute or so before sighing.

Oh great, she was at Koffee's house.

If you're confused allow me to explain.

Kothanyl, or to everyone else Koffee was one of the many random friends that my twin had and by far the craziest.

Despite the fact that he was the world's most dangerous pyromaniac when given a deodorant can and lighter, and the fact that he once at a pencil saying that it tasted like popcorn AND the fact that he stabbed Erica twice with a pen/pencil he was still unnaturally weird.

Oh, and did I mention he had an odd obsession for ducks? Yeah, he liked ducks.

So you can imagine what chaos him and Erica could cause when they combined their smarts or lack thereof.

Wait, I'll let you guys visualise it for a second.

….

…..

….

…. Done? Yea, not a good image is it? Didn't think so.

Placing the phone back onto the holder I made my way back into the living room where I was met with an unwelcome sight.

Much to my misfortune the dogs had taken over the sofa and while there was plenty of room left they warded me off with a growl every time I tried to get on.

The fluffy little devils.

With a growl directed at them I sat myself down on the floor to continue watching the montage, however, because the TV suddenly hated me with all it's being it had other plans.

The screen had seemingly glitched out because only the background of the game was left; no youtubers, no gameplay and returning boredom.

Man this was one crappy day.

With a sound similar to a disappointed Wookie I punched the carpeted floor angrily, only to recoil with a whine of pain.

"Oh come on! How the hell can this get any worse!?"

*CRASSSSSSHHHHHHHH!*

Suddenly an almighty crashing sound erupted from upstairs, which could only mean two things.

1 Harpreet (Another one of Erica's friends) had come to visit.

OR

2 Someone had broken into the house.

Either way it wasn't gonna go down well.

I slowly rose from the floor and crept into the kitchen where I grabbed the most lethal weapon I could find.

A kitchen knife.

I see we were going Michael Myers on this assault.

With my weapon of choice clutched in my hand I silently made my way to the stairs where the sound of faint footsteps could be heard from the floor above.

However, by the time I'd reached the landing the footsteps had quickly silenced and the only noise that could be heard now was sounding from…

My bedroom.

.NO.

As I had become severely miffed by this point I honestly didn't care if it was Harpreet or Jason Voorhees, because I was so ready to throw down with whatever dared to enter my bedroom.

I stormed up to the door and kicked it open, holding up my knife like a baseball bat as I stared at what lay beyond the door.

Darkness; Complete and utter darkness.

I sighed; oh great, Erica had forgotten to open the curtains.

Things just got even harder.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm myself I made my way slowly into the room and strained my hearing to find any noise that would indicate if there was anyone else in her with me, however all noises had long since stopped.

Before I even realised what I was saying I called out to whoever was in the darkness.

"Is anyone there?"

'_You idiot!'_ I mentally cursed myself.

'_As if anyone's going to answer and if someone did what would they say? HUH? 'Oh yea don't mind me! Just broke into your room to kill ya!' Seriously you are such a mor-!'_

I cut my mental rant short and stared straight in front of me, taking a moment to register that fact that there was A HAND ON MY SHOULDER with a blank expression.

Then I began to freak out.

I swung myself around and swiped blindly at whoever was there with my knife wielding hand, successfully hitting them from the grunt of pain and stumbling feet that followed.

Moments later another set of hands latched onto my hoodie from the shadows and dragged me further into the room.

This action caused me to drop the knife I was holding in panic A.K.A – I just screwed myself over big time.

Kicking and screaming quickly ensued as I tried landing a hit to make him let go, but I seemed to miss each time.

'_Man, this would be a lot easier if you could actually see who was attacking you' _my brain stated and that gave me a good idea.

The light!

It was embarrassing that I didn't think of that earlier but I would leave my self –scolding till later.

With a growl I swung my leg back and hoped that I hit my attacker where it hurt, which turned out to have actually worked as I felt them crumple to the floor in a flurry of British toned curses.

With my sights set on the light switch somewhere in the room I felt around desperately for it.

After about a minute of frantic searching I felt my fingers brush against a familiar plastic switch on the wall.

Without a second thought I flipped it on, hissing at the intrusion of light upon my eyes, yet regardless I spun around to face my attackers.

And I screamed at the sight before me.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Chase

Disclaimer – Dani, Erica, Harpreet and any other person that appears in this chapter belong to me.

Darkiplier, Yamibash and Pewdiedpie belong to their original owners.

Hope you guys enjoy!

Chapter 2 – The chase

Pain; that was pretty much the first thing I felt as I regained consciousness.

Not the 'ow I scraped my knee' kind of pain, but the 'I'm pretty sure I'm fatally wounded' kind of pain that you'd never want to feel.

However, I still forced myself into a half-hearted sitting position so that I could look at my surroundings and found myself lying on the floor of my bedroom.

As I scanned the room I quickly took note of the fact that it looked like Godzilla had been through it with a lightsaber because pretty much everything was toppled over, heck even the beds had been flipped upside down!

With a groan I brought my hands up to the back of my head and rubbed the most likely bruised area with a pained hiss as I tried to recall what had happened before I woke up, however, nothing but confusion plagued my mind.

After a good few minutes of rummaging through my thoughts in a futile attempt to remember I eventually gave up and pulled back my hands from my head with a defeated sigh.

I stared down at them and pulled a disgusted face as I noticed small specks of dry blood dotted around the palms and fingertips.

"What the hell hit me?" I asked nobody in-particular, however to my surprise I received an answer.

"I think I might be able to answer that" a voice stated in a somewhat mocking tone and I snapped my attention to the door, watching as it slowly opened to reveal a tall figure leaning casually against the doorframe with crossed arms.

As I took in the stranger's appearance I found my missing memories of before come flooding back to me.

-FLASHBACK!-

And I screamed at the sight before me.

The first thing that I screamed at was the man standing in front of me who looked as if he had stepped out of a zombie movie.

Messy mustard coloured hair reached just below his neck and his emotionless expression made him look almost like a mannequin which made me take a step back in surprise.

Whilst his right eye was a calm expressionless blue his left eye was a completely different story.

A gaping, void-like socket replaced what would have been this man's left eye, scarred by three large inhuman claw marks that stretched from his eyebrow to his lower eyelid and caked in dry blood which reeked profusely of a sickening metallic substance.

And if that wasn't creepy enough he held up a large blade in his hand and held it up threateningly.

To be specific it was a kitchen knife.

More specifically my kitchen knife.

I stared at the knife with wide eyes for about a minute before glancing back up to find he hadn't moved even an inch, only stared.

And that creeped me out even more.

To distract myself from the weapon in his hand I turned my attention to the second person in the room and once again found myself screaming, only this time for a different reason.

"Holy crap! What happened to the carpet!" I snapped, staring at the black haired male that lay face first on the floor with blood pooling around his body that stained the purple carpet red.

My mom was SO gonna kill me when she got back from the cruise.

"Screw this"

Suddenly Zombie-boy (As I had come to call him at that point) was pushed to the side as a slightly smaller figure stormed up to me and pulled me up by the neck of my hoodie.

This guy didn't look as intimidating as Zombie-boy so I didn't exactly scream a third time but he had the same expression that my mom had when we broke her favourite statue (That we were still paying for).

And it was at that point that I realised I was in for a world of trouble.

He had a typical brown, bed head type of hairdo and some stubble on his chin, which gave me the impression that he hadn't exactly had to chance to get ready before they came here, but not the point.

Dark brown eyes glared at me in what I assumed was a death-stare but I wasn't as intimidated by that as I was by the bright red that had taken over the whites of his eyes, I mean seriously! He looked like he'd popped a blood vessel!

He seemed to grow even more aggressive at my lack of screaming and shook me harshly with a growl.

After a minute or so of doing this and not receiving a reaction he stopped and growled like a dog.

"Do you even know who you're messing with?" He snapped, a British accent playing on his voice that reminded of the dude that I'd kicked in the…

Uh oh.

I quickly analysed the situation I was in and calculated the chances of getting out of this alive.

An emotionless Zombie-boy who had confiscated the only thing that could help me defend myself.

A body lying motionless in a pool of blood.

And an angry Brit who I'd kicked in the crown jewels.

My conclusion?

I was SO screwed.

Yet I did the only thing that I could've thought of.

I swung up my knee and watched as he released my hoodie from his iron grip with another flurry of cusses, however, I could just make out a "not again" from somewhere in the jumbled language.

Without wasting any time I turned on my heel and bolted, slamming the door behind me to give myself a little more time to run for my life.

Instead of doing what a smart person would do and running downstairs I found myself making a B-line for my parents' bedroom like a kid would do after having a nightmare.

I quickly reached the cream coloured door and swung it open, rushing inside, trying to close it as quietly as possible and locking it with the inside key.

I listened with held breath for some form of sound and tensed as the echo of footsteps and yelling came and went down the hallway.

When I could no longer hear the pair of footsteps I released a sigh I hadn't realised I was holding and slid to the floor.

"Man that was scary" I muttered to myself.

"Tell me about it"

I snapped up my attention at the sound of another voice and looked around frantically for the owner.

That owner was sitting right next to me, knees clutched to her chest and her attention turned towards me.

"Harpreet!?" I whispered harshly, staring in disbelief as she gave me a small wave.

"Sup" she stated nonchalantly.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"Through the window and it's a long story"

I sent her a glare.

"Okay, okay I'll tell you" she laughed, holding up her hands in a mock surrender as she began to explain.

"I was on my way to Brittany's house to watch some funny videos; you know like Harry potter and the evil p-"

"I don't need to know that part Harpreet"

"-Sorry; so anyway, right as I passed the school I spotted these three shifty looking guys with their heads down, they looked like Brandon did after he sprayed Michael in the mouth with deodorant-"

"Harpreet" I warned, giving her a look to tell her she was getting off track again.

"-When I saw them I decided to just walk past them and not do anything stupid, but when I walked past them they started to walk after me, they even started picking up their pace when I did and that set off alarm bells…" she paused for a second, staring off into the distance as if going into flashback mode (Ironic) which I shook her out of with a whack around the head.

"What happened then?" I asked giving her a look that urged her to continue.

"Well after that I did the smartest thing I could think of and bolted towards your house"

As Harpreet finished her story I stared at her with my mouth agape as I processed what she said.

"Wait…..so you came to ours….and…they followed you….."

She nodded.

"So…..that means you….that those guys…."

"Sorry…" she apologized, giving me a sheepish grin as I gave her a death-glared that would have sent her to China if it could kill.

"You son of a-"

"Look out!"

Before I could even consider what was going on I felt something hit the back of my head like a bullet and the last thing I remember was slumping limply to the floor with a quickly fading consciousness.

Then everything went dark.

-END FLASHBACK!-

"….Oh"

By the time my flashback had ended I found myself at a loss for words as I stared up at the black haired man that rubbed his throat with a dry cough.

"Yeah…." He trailed off, also at a loss for words with his lack of response.

"…..So I didn't kill you?" I asked, eyeing the red stain on the carpet that was a tell-tale sign that someone had been there a while ago.

"I wouldn't say that you didn't" he replied, removing his hand from his to neck show a ghastly looking scar that seemed to be healing itself as he spoke.

I gasped at the sight of the scar and this action caused him to grin maliciously.

"What are you?" I found myself asking only to flinch as his grin turned into a threatening scowl aimed towards me.

"I think you should be asking who I am" the stranger growled, looking pretty annoyed from my previous comment.

I sighed and asked "Fine then; who are you?

The answer I received next turned around the entire situation.

"Darkiplier; my name is Darkiplier"

"Darkiplier?!"

"The one and only babes" he stated, holding out his arms from his sides in a show-off gesture.

With this new information I stared at him in disbelief and took in 'Darkipliers' appearance.

Black hair slightly spiked up with hair gel, narrowed red eyes with black scleras and a familiar black 'M' shirt.

"Oh hell no"

"Aw c'mon, what's the matter; don't cha believe me?" He asked, a teasing tone clear in his voice as he spoke and I narrowed my eyes.

"You're not supposed to exist" I stated bluntly, receiving the 'fake hurt act' in response.

"Sheesh, are you always this heartless?"

I glared.

"Well it doesn't matter; your little friend believes we exist even if you don't"

I jumped up and stared at him dead in the eye with the most sinister glare I could muster staring up at a 5'11 when you're 5'4.

"Where is she?" I asked through gritted teeth, only to watch as his malicious smile re-appeared.

"You'll find out soon enough"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The sound of screaming filled the air and I snapped my attention to the door.

Within seconds I was out of said door and racing towards the source of the noise.

The living room.

I kicked open the door with all of my might and ran into the room only to come across an unbelievable scene.

"HARPREET!"

Mwahaha! Another cliffhanger!

Hope you guys like this story so far and please don't forget to review~! (*Disappears into the gaping void which is fanficton*)


End file.
